Whispers In The Dark
by Hisoka-Kurosaki-138
Summary: Yagami Raito and Lawliet L have been reborn and decided to start their new life. So far, everything has been going fine, but sometimes old memories seem to find their way back to haunt us. Raito/L


_**Hisoka: Hello everyone! After a long break from writer's block, I am happy to return with my very first Death Note story!**_

_**Ryuuzaki: And I am happy to be here with Hisoka-chan as well to help her.**_

_**Hisoka: Aww! *hugs Ryuuzaki tightly* You're so kawaii!**_

_**Ryuuzaki: *blushes a tint of light pink on his face***_

_**Hisoka: *giggles as she let him go* Regardless, I have been going through a rough writer's block when it comes to writing stories for Light/L; my one true pairing for Death Note. I am a true yaoi fangirl since the age of fourteen, and it helps because I am a true lesbian as well.**_

_**Ryuuzaki: Hisoka-chan, that much information about you is dangerous.**_

_**Hisoka: Hai, you're right. Shall we get on with the disclaimer?**_

_**Ryuuzaki: I'll do it. Hisoka-chan doesn't own any of the characters from Death Note, but she does own her own characters Yume and Hisoka; since they're the same girl in one body. She also doesn't own the character Lucy from Elfen Lied, but Hisoka-chan modifed her for this story.**_

_**Hisoka: Arigato, Ryuuzaki-san. Here you go; a slice of strawberry cheesecake for you. *holds out a plate***_

_**Ryuuzaki: *takes the plate from her***_

* * *

_Pairing: Yagami Raito x Lawliet L_

_Rating: T; may change for future chapters_

_Anime: Death Note_

* * *

_Author's Notes: I just now realized that some of you would probably review this story with questions concerning Hisoka's death, and I will eventually get around to writing the prequel for this confusion to be resolved. Regardless, please don't flame me._

_I got the idea for this story after listening to 'Whispers in The Dark' by the awesome band Skillet (which I have fallen deeply in love with) over and over again and seeing a lot of videos using that song and pairing on YouTube. This idea was dancing around in my head after I came home from seeing Death Note II: The Last Name at the theater. So please enjoy and don't worry about the confusion._

_I don't like Raito's English name that much (don't ask me why; I just don't), so I am using his Japanese version better. It suits him very well! ^_~_

Recommend Listening: 'Whispers in The Dark' by Skillet

* * *

**Whispers In The Dark**

"Raito-san! Ryuuzaki-san!" shouted an young eight yrs old girl that had short light brown hair and raven black eyes as Yagami Yume (**1**) ran down the hallway to her parents' bedroom where Yagami Raito and Lawliet L were still sleeping peacefully, and Yume quietly opened the door as she walked into the room while Yume tried her best not to awake the two males.

"It's best not to even try, Hisoka-chan. I already knew that you were up when you shouted." said L as he sat up in the bed while Hisoka stopped in her tracks as she gently smiled at L. "Then again, you weren't never good at keeping quiet when you were found; weren't you?" questioned L as he returned the smile back at the young girl that he and Raito had adopted when she was found walking the rainy streets of Japan; her body badly bruised and dried blood covering her face. (**2**)

Hisoka walked over to the bed as L picked her up and sat their adopted daughter between him and the still-sleeping Raito; in which she leaned over to gently rest her hand on his forehead. Raito softly moaned in his slumber as he turned over on his right side so that his face was looking directly at the two, and both had to softly laugh. Raito and L had simply enjoyed every moment that they spent with Hisoka/Yume, but they both knew that the past couldn't be covered up forever. The Hisoka that they knew from the past had sacificed her own life to bring them both back with her Life Note (**3**); and she had been reborn with no memories of the past.

* * *

_~~ Flashback, Task Force Headquarters (**4**) ~~_

_Kurosaki Hisoka couldn't stop the tears that fell from her closed eyes as she leaned against the white wall of the now-empty building that everyone of the Kira Invesgation Task Force once worked to capture her now dead boyfriend Yagami Raito who was Kira; the mass murderer whom she had despised with every ounce of her body. She had lost Raito and now Hisoka had lost L; her best friend and the world greatest's detective that had saved her from being killed by a serial rapist._

_"Why?!? Why did the Death Note have to fall to the human world and caused me so much pain?!?" screamed Hisoka as she pounded her fists into the ground as her body shook with every fresh tear that fell from her eyes, and Hisoka heard something fall to the ground next to the young half human half Shinigami as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred by the still-falling tears as Hisoka picked up the item and held it in her hands. It was the Life Note that Rem had given to her before the female Shinigami gave up her life to kill L at Raito's order to protect Misa._

_"My Life Note. . . I will use it. I will use the Life Note to bring Raito-kun and L-san back to life, even if I have to sacifice my own life to do so." said Hisoka as she opened the white notebook to its first page and wrote her first two names._

**'Yagami Raito, Reborn. Wakes up after recovering from his fatal wounds and goes to search for his girlfriend. At 4:59 P.M., finds her notebook besides her lifeless body and screams in agony over his loss. Goes to find Ryuuzaki who has awaken in the control room and decides to burn the Death Note; therefore losing all memories of being Kira.**

**Lawliet L, Reborn. Wakes up from his peaceful death to see that his best friend is not around. Sees Raito alive and also decides to burn the Death Note. At 6:45 P.M., finds out the news about her death and mourns with her boyfriend.' (5)**

_After she finished the last sentence, Hisoka felt a sharp pain in her chest as she dropped the Life Note on the ground and she fell down on the ground as Hisoka tried to reach for the bloodied rose pendant that Raito gave her for her seventeen birthday before she closed her eyes and Hisoka smiled peacefully._

_~~End Flashback; Present Time~~_

* * *

As the morning slowly passed on, Hisoka/Yume was sitting on the floor in the living room while L was sitting in a chair eating a piece of strawberry cheesecake and Raito was drinking a cup of black coffee (**6**). L had decided that Hisoka/Yume was going to be his successor that the detective would train by himself, and Raito had to disagree a little. But the decision was final, and now both parents were trying to help the young girl with her training.

"L, do you think that she should be training with the hard cases? Isn't those filled with dangerous criminals?" asked Raito as he placed the cup down on the table as L looked over at the younger male while Hisoka/Yume kept looking at the mock cases. Raito couldn't help but feel some concern for their adopted daughter's state of mind if she was unable to deal with the stress and nightmares that would come.

"I doubt that Hisoka-chan would be affected by the cases, Raito-kun. After all, those were the same cases that I started with when I was her age." stated L as he took another bite of the cake while Raito had to glare at him. How could L think that Hisoka wouldn't be scarred mentally if she had to relive each and every one of those cases where the gruesome details were explained in great measure? Despite the fact that Hisoka didn't have her past memories, both Raito and L knew that she had suffered greatly when the young female was kidnapped, tortured, and raped (**7**).

"Ryuuzaki-san, is it okay if I take a break? I have been reading these case files since 9 am this morning." asked Hisoka as the young girl looked up at L with her raven black eyes while the older male sighed as L placed a hand on Hisoka's head.

"Okay, Hisoka-chan. You may take a break since it's time for your nap. And then it will be lunchtime soon, but then you have your computer training." answered L as Hisoka nodded before she yawned and went upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Raito had to sigh deeply as he was in the kitchen washing the dishes from breakfast, and the younger male knew that his head was hurting for some reason. 'I wonder if it had to do with the bits and pieces of my memories.' thought Raito as he turned off the water and went over to dry his hands before Raito went upstairs to the bedroom that he and L shared since they moved in together to raise Hisoka together, and he lied down on the bed.

Ever since he woke up from being killed by Ryuk, Raito had been trying so hard to remember bits and pieces of his life before his death; but the young male knew that Hisoka had something to do with it. If she was anything like herself, Hisoka could have written in her Life Note that Raito would do something to lose his memories of anything to do with the Death Note . But she wouldn't have done that, would she?

"Raito-san?" Raito sat up in the bed to see that Hisoka was leaning on the doorframe of the bedroom; her raven black eyes shining with worry in them as the young college student got up and walked over to the young girl. "I think that Ryuuzaki-san is in some kind of pain, because I could hear him crying in the bathroom." said Hisoka as Raito ran out of the bedroom to where Hisoka had said she heard the noise. 'Why would L be crying? Unless he. . . Oh God, please don't let him be thinking that!' thought Raito as he reached the door and tried to open it. For the past few weeks, L had been feeling depressed; even though the detective wouldn't dare tell Raito.

"L? L, answer me." asked Raito as he knocked on the door so that L would know that it was him, and when he recieved no answer back Raito grew more worried. "L, answer me please. What's going on with you?" asked Raito a second time as he reached for the door knob; only to find that it was locked. 'Please don't let him be dead. L, you can't die on me now. I have to tell you something that I have been hiding for some time now.' thought Raito as he knocked again on the door.

* * *

_**Hisoka: Oh dear. What has L done now?**_

_**Ryuuzaki: Such a mean way to end your first chapter, Hisoka-chan**_

_**Raito: And what is this 'something' that I need to tell L?**_

_**Hisoka: *giggles as she hides behind her L plushie* I won't tell.**_

_**Ryuuzaki: Please review and leave comments. If you do, then the faster Hisoka-chan will start to work on the second chapter!**_

_**Hisoka: Yep! And please, no flames. I will use them to burn Raito's Death Note since I hate the way he was Kira and killed my precious L.**_

_**Raito: WHAT!?! NO WAY IN HELL!**_

_**Hisoka: *hits Raito* No foul lanuage allowed!**_

**Now for some explaining:**

**(1)- Since Hisoka was reborn with no memories, Raito and L decided that it was best to give her an alias so that nobody would be able to recognize Hisoka. I kinda of like Yume since it means 'Dream' in Japanese, and her last name is 'Yagami' because Raito decided to adopt her instead of someone else. It was part of Hisoka's plan before she died.**

**(2)- When Raito and L were reborn, so was Hisoka as a young girl. But she was found wandering the streets at night in the rain. Because of that, Hisoka was abused by some kids because of her raven black eyes like L. I wanted her to be reborn with my two favorite characters' looks; Raito's hair color and L's eye color.**

**(3)- The Life Note that Hisoka/Yume owns is my own creation, and all the rules are made up by me as well. I am not sure if I want to have Ryuk be the Shinigami of it or not. Let me know what you think!**

**(4)- This story is based near the end of Death Note: The Last Name after Raito is killed by Ryuk. I made it so that Hisoka was the only one who escaped all of the chaos surrounding the Death Note with a broken heart after losing the two important people in her life; her boyfriend and best friend. Don't we all feel that way?**

**(5)- I am not that good with writing detailed things like Raito does in the live-action when it comes to the Death Note. But I tried my best to be accurate. ^_~**

**(6)- I am not 100% sure if black coffee is what Raito usually drinks. In all of the fics that I read, he is usually drinking it. So I decided to do the same. If it is not right, please let me know kindly.**

**(7)- This part in the story refers to Hisoka's past in which case she has no memories. Pretty much I took this from Yami no Matsuei (my other favorite shonen-ai anime) that had to do with the character Hisoka in that series. My Hisoka is somewhat different that the male version from there. so I hope that it clears up any confusion as well. ^_~**

* * *

Raito and Ryuuzaki: Please read and review?


End file.
